Let Me Stay With You
by XFangHeartX
Summary: Tsukihime goes to visit Ichiro. InuKag and slightly IchiTsuki. Read and review, and no flames or hate, please!


Inuyasha:

Let Me Stay With You

* * *

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Story and OCs © Me

* * *

Summary- Tsukihime goes to visit Ichiro during his grounding.

* * *

Kagome hummed a little tune to herself as she finally took the last bit of laundry off the clothesline while Izayoi and Usagi sat nearby, watching her. It was amazing how many dirty sheets and kimonos the kids went through in just three days...not to mention when she and Inuyasha had their little nights to themselves, now and then, but that's neither here nor there. As she folded the last sheet and went to put it in the basket, Inuyasha walked up and kissed her cheek, causing her to giggle.

"Hey," she greeted her husband.

"Hey, yourself," Inuyasha greeted back. "You just finished with the laundry."

"Yeah," Kagome replied as she put the sheet in the basket. "Everything's all dry and folded up."

"I think you missed some," Inuyasha pointed out.

"Where?" asked Kagome.

"Right here!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he picked up a giggling Usagi, which caused Kagome to snort as she covered her mouth. "Oh, don't worry, I'll take care of it for ya." He then plopped the 1-year-old in the basket, right on top of the sheets. "Hmm...let's see, I think you fold it this way." He then proceeded to "fold" Usagi, who squealed as she wiggled her little arms and legs while Kagome and Izayoi laughed.

"Well, you guys look like you're having fun."

At the sound of that voice, Inuyasha and Kagome turned to see Tsukihime approaching, along with her younger sister and brother, Hasu and Hoshi.

"Hi, Mrs. H," Tsukihime greeted. "Hi, Mr. Mutt."

"Hi, Tsukihime!" Kagome greeted back while Inuyasha grumbled.

"Just once, I wish she'd stop calling me Mr. Mutt," he muttered, which prompted Kagome to lightly swat his arm.

"Stop it, you know she doesn't mean any harm," Kagome chided before she turned to the young wolf demons. "I see you brought Hasu and Hoshi with you."

"Hi, Mrs. H," Hasu smiled as she waved to Kagome.

"Yeah, how ya doin'?" Hoshi asked, though he didn't really make eye contact with her.

"Our Mom and Dad are away visiting the clan elders," Tsukihime began, "and since there's no one around to watch the twins, I figured I might as well bring them along with me. Ginta and Hakkaku just dropped me off."

"I see," Kagome smiled. "Here to see Ichi, are you?"

"It's okay for him to have visitors, isn't it?" Tsukihime asked.

"Yeah, it's not like he can go anywhere," Inuyasha replied. "He's only halfway through his grounding. You'll find him inside."

"Thanks," Tsukihime replied as she headed toward the house, where she saw Yamako sitting on the porch while eating some bean buns that he had snuck away for a snack. "Hi, Yama!"

"Hi, Tsuki," Yamako greeted before he swallowed the bun. "Ichi's upstairs in his room."

"Hasu!" Sanka suddenly came running out of the house with Mamoru close behind her.

"San!" Hasu exclaimed as she hugged Sanka and actually managed to lift her off the ground. "It's so good to see you!"

Sanka giggled as the younger wolf demon princess placed her back down on the ground, then she turned to Hoshi, who grinned at her while trying to flex his arm muscles...which only made Sanka sneer before she blew a raspberry at him, which caused Hasu to laugh...and Inuyasha, who was watching from nearby, snickered to himself before Kagome lightly swatted his arm again.

"Wanna go pick flowers?" asked Sanka.

"Okay!" Hasu exclaimed before the two friends ran off with Mamoru soon scampering after them. As for Hoshi, he sighed as he crossed his arms while Tsukihime chuckled and ruffled his hair, which only made him pout as he pushed her hand away.

"Better luck next time, little brother," she quipped before she headed inside.

XXX

Ichiro sat in his room, looking out the window as he leaned against the wall, holding his sword in one hand and a stone in the other to sharpen the blade with. He sighed before he continued to grind the stone along the blade's edge, but at that moment, his nose twitched at a familiar scent, causing him to turn around and see Tsukihime standing in the doorway.

"Hey," she said.

"Tsuki?" Ichiro asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd come and see you," Tsukihime answered as she went over and sat next to him. "That's not bad, is it?"

"Uh...no," Ichiro replied as he put the stone on the floor and then sheathed his sword.

"So, how have you been?" Tsukihime asked.

"Bored, for one thing," Ichiro replied. "I only have a week-and-a-half to go before I'm not grounded anymore. All the extra chores don't really help."

"That bites," Tsukihime replied.

"Yeah, well, what can you do?" asked Ichiro. "How've you been?"

"Oh, you know," Tsukihime replied. "My parents went to see the elders again."

"They seem to be doing that a lot, lately, haven't they?" Ichiro asked.

"They have to," Tsukihime answered. "They need to know what they have planned for me as the clan's next leader."

"Sheesh..." Ichiro muttered as he rolled his eyes. "I don't know why you try and put up with this crap. Being leader doesn't sound all that great to me."

A pause...but then, Tsukihime suddenly began to scoot closer to Ichiro, to his surprise. He noticed that she had a somewhat forlorn look on her face and she had her tail curled around her feet. Ichiro's ears drooped a bit, his own expression changing from surprise to concern. He knew that Tsukihime wouldn't do this unless something was bothering her.

"Uh...w-what's up?" he asked.

"...I've been worried about you," Tsukihime answered. "Back when I ran away from home...when I heard you were gone, I didn't know what to think."

"...So that's what this is about, huh?" Ichiro asked, his eyes softening. "I'll admit...I didn't really know what I was thinking, myself. I just thought that it would be best if I stayed away from my family...and...my friends, too. I thought I'd put you all in danger if I stayed."

"But that's so stupid," Tsukihime said. "Why would you think that you'd be a danger to anybody?"

"You don't understand, Tsukihime," Ichiro said as he looked down at his claws. "I...I attacked my Mom. If didn't Dad hadn't stopped me, I would have killed her...and who's to say that I won't do the same thing to my brother and sisters or Roku...or even you?"

Tsukihime's eyes went wide while Ichiro turned his head away, looking out the window again.

"Ichi..." Tsukihime whispered. "You're really hung up about this, aren't you?"

"Wouldn't you be?" Ichiro asked before he sighed. "...I...I think I wanna be alone, right now, okay?"

There was a momentary pause...until Ichiro felt something warm against his shoulder.

"Well...that's too bad," Tsukihime spoke as she leaned against him, "because I'm not going anywhere."

"Tsukihime...!" Ichiro whispered as his cheeks began to turn red.

"I don't know what you're going through," she continued, "but I just want you to know that you don't have to shut me out because you think you'll be a danger to me."

"But...I..." Ichiro muttered.

"No buts," Tsukihime said. "Ichi, please...just let me stay with you."

Ichiro's face flushed even redder than before.

"Tsuki..." he muttered before his eyes softened. "...You'll...really stay?"

"Mm-hmm..." Tsukihime nodded as she reached over and grabbed his hand...and after a moment, he gently squeezed back, causing her tail to thump softly against the floor.

Outside of the room, Kagome, who was holding Usagi in her arms, smiled as she stood near the door with Inuyasha standing behind her as he held Izayoi, both parents wearing warm, nostalgic smiles.

"To be young and in love..." Kagome whispered. "It's such a crazy but happy feeling...do you remember that, Inuyasha?"

"I sure do," Inuyasha replied while grabbing Kagome's hand with his free one. "Thank you for staying with me, Kagome."

"...You know I always will," Kagome said before she soon closed her eyes and pressed his lips up against his.

* * *

You know, it helps if you listen to Futari no Kimochi while reading this. XD

Review, please!


End file.
